The 16th Year
by Sarahrules336
Summary: Author's note next chap. its HHR eventually, HE's not being stupid n e more! i'm not gonna say anymore because it would give it away, and i'm writing more chapter's even though the 6th book's out, i like my own pairs better
1. The Beginning of it All

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so try not to go too hard on me, hint hint review, so anywayz, I would like it if you gave me advice, though hint hint, I'll thank you in my next chapter if I get enough reviews and I keep writing…. Did I mention that you should review?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but since I just told you all my wish, I guess it'll never come true, oh well, how sad… sniffs

Harry Potter laid by his window at 11:55pm, looking out, but not really seeing the stormy night sky, only 5 minutes before his very own 16th birthday, wondering if his friends would remember it. Though at the moment he wouldn't care if they did or not, he was painfully reliving the events of last spring, when Sirius Black, his newly found godfather, had died.

_Flashback_

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing-Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…._

_But Sirius did not reappear._

………

"_SIRIUS!" he bellowed, "SIRIUS!"_

"_He can't come back, Harry," said Lupin, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. "He can't come back, because he's d-"_

_End Flashback_

He pressed his hands into his eyes, as he struggled to contain the tears that had come to his eyes as he thought back also to when he thought his best girl friend, Hermione, was dead.

It surprised him when he pictured her and thought 'Wow, she's really gotten much prettier since our first year' and 'Wow, she's really smart', not to mention, 'she's got great taste in clothes', and 'she's the nicest and most caring person I think I've ever met in my whole life' though that wasn't saying much, considering where he grew up. However, he was still on the verge of tears. He still often had nightmares about the Department of Mysteries, and he always woke up to himself, nearly crying, at the thought that his two best friends could've (and his godfather actually did) died because of his stupid mistake. He rolled over and saw…

A/N: HA! I left a cliffy, I've alwayz wanted to do that, so, remember what I said at the beginning of the chapter, and I'm sorry if it's short, I just wanted to see if my story was worth continuing, if it is, then I'll be sure to make the next one longer. I already have the next chapter, but I'm waiting for reviews to post it

I just thought I would mention who inspired me to start writing fanfics and publishing them, even though she's never talked to me, you should read kutekelcie's (SP?) stories.


	2. Letters

A/N: I'm baack threatening music plays in the background, so, here's to all3 people who reviewed, they are;

**Kutekelcie**, AKA Kazz: thanx for the review, sorry for the cliffy, but if I had written anymore, than the chapter never would've ended, so I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing. Lol.

**Kyree24**: Thanx, I thought it was really short so this one's longer, I'm glad you liked it

**Romulus Magnus**: That means something in latin, right, big something, thanx for the review, i know it was short but this chapter is mucho longer

Disclaimer: I still unfortunately don't own Harry Potter, however, if I did, I wouldn't be writing on this site, so consider it a good thing for all of you who love me... hears crickets in the background...

_He rolled over and saw…_

Three owls were flying over his head and onto Hedwig's cage. One of them was Hedwig herself; the others were Pig, and one of the official school owls. They each came with letters and packages attached to their legs; he opened the one that Hedwig had brought first. It was from Hermione, he could recognize her handwriting anywhere:

Harry-

Happy birthday! I miss you soooo much! I can't tell you much, but Ron and I are back where we were staying last summer, and we're not up to much except that we are still cleaning the place, it's horrible in the attic. How are you, I mean, really tell me the truth. Nobody blames you for what happened at the end of last year, and we all wish you were here, Snuffles left everything of his to you, including where we are staying. Write back ASAP.

Love Always,

Hermione

He saw with astonishment that there were tear stained places on the paper that were not there when he had first opened the letter. He was feeling truly guilty about last year, and that they were all staying there together really made him feel worse, despite the fact that he knew it was for the best, and he didn't know if he could handle going back to Grimmauld Place right now. Then he looked back at the part where she asked him how he was. How was he really? He didn't know how to put into words all of the grief and sorrow and guilt he was feeling right then, so he turned to Ron's letter:

**Harry-**

**Happy Birthday Harry! We all miss you loads, and me & Hermione ask if you come here almost everyday, though, now that I think about it, maybe he's right in not letting you come, I don't think I would want to if I were you, but you might be able to come and play chess soon, the only people who I have to play with here are Hermione and Ginny, and they aren't very good. So, have a good holiday.**

**-Ron**

Harry smiled slightly when he read the chess part, he knew for a fact that Ginny was better than Hermione, and not too much worse than Ron himself, but he knew Ron was just saying that to brag.

He turned to Hermione's present; it looked like a book, and felt like one to on the outside. He opened it warily, he hadn't forgotten the biting book that Hagrid had sent him, but what he saw when he opened it almost made him cry again (stupid hormones he thought), it was a photo album not unlike the one he had of his parents, though this one was crammed with pictures of Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and himself that had been taken throughout the years. He smiled in spite of himself, thinking that it was considerate of Hermione to give him that, especially now.

He now turned to the package that Ron had sent him, still ignoring Pig's incessant fluttering above his head. "Wow," he whispered softly when he destroyed the oddly shaped paper surrounding his first ever electric guitar. It was black, with blue fire on the front and the strap was gold with silver spike-things on the outside. He plucked a few chords that he had become skilled at last year during the holidays.

He finally looked over at the school owl that was waiting good-naturedly for Harry to get to him. The first letter was from Hagrid, he was sure of it by the writing on the front:

Harry-

Happy birthday! So Harry, how's things? How're your aunt & uncle treatin' you? If we hear about so much has a paper cut from them then we won't hesitate to come and teach them a lesson, you remember that now. Have a good rest of the summer.

Hagrid

Harry smiled at the thought of Hagrid coming storming into his house, just because of a stupid paper cut. He then turned to his next gift, sure enough; it was a load of rock cakes made by Hagrid himself. Harry threw those away quickly.

He looked one last time at all of his cards lined up on his bedside table, then he put his glasses next to them and closed his eyes, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A/N: Wow, that chapter was a lot longer, so keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing, Vale! (bye in Latin)


	3. More Letters

**A/N:** YAY! People like my story! I didn't know if anyone would, so thanx-Kyree24, Lackykadz (that's a mouthful), Mysteriouscharm, ladyblack (I'll try not to make it so obvious this time), Kazz (yay sugar, i had 5 jolly ranchers and 3 pieces of chocolate today!), and future movie maker. Thanx guys, you rock!

Disclaimer: As I said before, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if i owned Harry Potter, I would have better things to do. So you're really lucky.

* * *

Harry woke up panting, with beads of sweat pouring down his face, and his hands pressed tightly over his scar. He had almost cried out but stopped himself from waking up the Dursleys. He had had a nightmare about the Department of Mysteries again, he had them almost every night. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down, he had just envisioned Sirius falling through the veil and to his demise... He had seen the death eater attempt to kill Hermione and nearly succeed. 

Harry jumped when he heard Hedwig hooting reassuringly beside him, he had been lost inside his terrible dream again. Then he saw why she was hooting, there was a letter from the Weasleys.

**Harry-  
**We asked Dumbledore and he said it was okay if you came and stayed here for the rest of the summer, dad'll come pick you up the same way as last time. See you at 5:00 today. TTYL.  
**-Ron**

Harry was happy for a moment before he realized where they all were at the time, and subsequently was depressed again. He didn't really want to go back to Grimmauld Place, but as he knew he would have to "face the music" as they say sooner or later, he decided that it would be best if he got it over with.

He quickly found a quill and scrawled on the back of Ron's letter:  
Okay, I'll be ready then.  
**-Harry**

He was sooo not ready, but he would just have to deal with it, he didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him, especially his best friends. Sighing, he hesitantly gave the note to Hedwig, and she was soonsoaringsilently to his new property.

* * *

A/N: That was really short i no but i'm almost done with the next chapter and i'll have it up ASAP 


	4. 12 Grimmauld Place

A/N: I no the last chapter was really short, but as promised, here's the next one! The next chapter might take a while cuz it's the end of skool, and I hav lots of stuffs to do, but I will be updating in the summer, sorry guys!

Disclaimer: Do u think I would be writing fan fiction if I owned HP?

* * *

At 4:45, Harry went downstairs to wait, and it was unusually hushed, mostly because the Dursleys were out at a nice restaurant for dinner, and had invited Harry, but for fear of missing the Weasleys, he had declined.

At about 5:15, he heard a crash in the living room from the kitchen where he was waiting.

"I'm fine!" shouted a familiar voice from the front door. Harry smiled, realizing that the voice belonged to none other than Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry went slowly into the living room, smiling for one of the first time that summer.

"Harry!" bellowed two voices in unison, Harry saw a mob of brown hair flying towards him before he was almost knocked over by it, as Hermione enveloped him in a strangling hug.

"Its sooo good to see you!" she said breathlessly, as she held him at arms length for an inspection. She frowned slightly, but said nothing.

"Hey Harry, mate, good to see ya," Said Ron, grinning broadly. His hair was longer than he had remembered, and Hermione's hair was no longer bushy, but had gotten darker and become wavy.

"Hey guys, its good to see you," Harry spoke up for the first time since they had gotten there.

Hermione frowned once more, as if thinking about something, but again said nothing.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" it was Mr. Weasley, whom Harry hadn't even noticed until that moment, when he also saw Lupin, standing quietly in a corner of the room. Harry smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked, knowing full well that Lupin would lie for his sake and say everything was fine…

Sure enough, Lupin smiled misleadingly and said, "Everything's fine, et tu?"

Smiling just as falsely, Harry answered, "Same here." But went up to him and they embraced.

Turning back to the group, they observed that all of them, except Mione, were examining the appliances with curiosity. Mione, however, was staring off into space, somewhere above Harry's left ear. She snapped out of her trance when Harry waved his hands in front of her and said, "Earth to Mione!"

"Huh!" she jerked her head over to him, "What? Sorry, I was just thinking…" she trailed off.

"Imagine that, Mione's thinking." Harry said, acting amazed. "You should be careful; you could hurt yourself like that." His eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and said, "So, weren't we about to leave?" looking at Mr. Weasley.

* * *

They were soon standing at the entrance to 12 Grimmauld Place; Harry gulped and took a deep breath, sighing slightly. Hermione reached over and took his hand; Harry smiled (almost subconsciously) gratefully at her.

She squeezed it gently and led him inside, trying (unsuccessfully) to smile reassuringly.

* * *

When they got inside, no one said a word, as if they were just waiting for Harry to say something.

His eyes started to sting, but he was determined not to cry in front of anyone, and when he looked at Mione and there were tears streaming silently down her face, he almost lost it.

He went to the tapestry of the family tree, and touched where Sirius had been blasted off, he finally lost whatever control he had had.

Hermione, who was still holding his hand, slid her arms around him and let him cry on her shoulder for what seemed like an hour to Harry but in actuality was only a minute or two.

He quickly pulled himself together and realized that the only people left in the room were Hermione, himself, and Ron (who was hovering uncertainly by the door).

"So, I'm gonna take my stuff over to my room now," announced Harry, trying to act as if that nothing had happened.

* * *

A/N: I have the next chapter written already but I have sooooo much stuff to do cuz of finals (booo) But keep reviewing plz! I luv everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! KEEP R&R! It will be HHR eventually, so be patient! (It's a virtue!) wow, I've used a lot of exclamation marks, lol! 


	5. The Dream

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but my finals were evil and I had a lot to do right when skool was out, but I'm done now. Woot! Well, I guess I'll just get on with the story now, sorry for keeping u waiting, thanx to all my reviewers!

* * *

For the next few days, Harry acted as if everything was fine, but he was still having nightmares, and waking up with his scar burning, almost every night.

* * *

They weren't really doing much of anything except playing chess and gobstones, when Hermione cornered him in the library.

"Hey what's up?" she asked, frowning at him.

"What do ya mean?" Harry asked, why was she frowning at him like that? Why?

"You know what I mean, we're worried about you" She said, barely above a whisper.

"I'm fine," lied Harry, half-hoping that she wouldn't believe him.

She didn't. "Oh come off it," She looked really worried, "all you do is push us away, you know we don't blame you for Si-his death," She had almost said 'Sirius'. "so why are you shutting us out like you are?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" he already knew who it was, but he was carefully avoiding the question, to which the answer was mainly that he didn't want to tell them about the end of the prophecy, and only partly about Sirius's death.

Hermione took a deep breath, and then said, "Ron and I, and probably everyone else who's seen you recently, so just answer the question."

"I just," Harry paused, wondering to himself how to say what he had to tell them sooner or later. "Well-"

Hermione raised her eyebrows expectantly as Harry quickly chickened out, when he pictured her reaction.

"Never mind, it's nothing."

Hermione sighed, apparently deciding to give up on him for now, and said, "Okay, but always remember, I'm here for you if you wanna talk, k?"

Harry nodded, knowing that she would never fully understand how grateful he was for that.

She hugged him briefly on her way out, leaving him wondering why there was a slightly jumpy feeling in his stomach.

The next morning, Harry woke up having just had another horrible dream, this time, though, it was different…

* * *

A/N: hehehe, another cliffy! O well, I'm already started on the next chapter, so it shouldn't be too long, so, R&R, then maybe I will write faster… lol, well, so goodbye cruel world… 


	6. The Library

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm bak! I wanna thank everybody who has reviewed, Kyree24 has my loyal reader award so far, and to my special friend, THE-Kagetsu! (JK), she goes to my skool, so, ya. So I guess I'll get bak to my story now.

* * *

Previously: _The next morning, Harry woke up having just had another horrible dream, though this time it was different…_

He had dreamt about the prophecy, only, he had just seen Professor Trelawney spinning around as she had done in Professor Dumbledore's pensive. She was chanting, "…Neither can live while the other survives…" over and over and over again.

He looked over to the wall and saw Buckbeak sitting in the corner of the room, Harry had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts the last night that he hadn't even seen him, but now that he saw him sleeping in his corner (A/N: he was sleeping in Sirius's old room, BTW) it was really comforting. He reminded Harry of Sirius in a good way.

He went over to 'Beaky', stood against the wall for a moment, then slid down it until he was sitting. He stroked him, then Beaky nuzzled (A/N: hahaha, that's a funny word) his hand with his head.

He went downstairs to find everyone else already eating breakfast, homemade waffles, thanks to Mrs. Weasley. He had mad up his mind to tell Ron and Hermione, he couldn't put it off any longer and he didn't want them to worry about him too much, though, now that he thought about it, they would probably be more worried, oh well, too late now.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione," he said quietly from behind them.

"Hey," They said in unison, looking confused, he usually just sat down silently and ate very little.

"I wanna talk to you guys after breakfast. Alone." He added the last part because Ginny was looking hopeful, he would tell her later, maybe. He didn't know if she was old enough yet. Whenever he said that, she looked disappointed, but started eating again.

"Okay, how bout the library?" suggested Hermione, smiling slightly.

Harry nodded and Ron said, "Big surprise, the library," trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work; Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes at each other.

Ten minutes later (Ron said he was really hungry) the 'Golden Trio', or so people called them, were headed to the library, silently, or as so as possible.

"I've gotta tell you something," he started nervously, closing door, and looked anxiously from Ron's confused face to Hermione's concerned one.

"What?" asked Hermione slowly, looking more scared every second.

"Well, you remember the prophecy, right?" He sat down.

They raised their eyebrows as if saying 'how could I forget?' and 'you're kidding right?'

"Well, the thing…" he paused, wondering how to say what he knew he had to.

"Just tell us Harry you know trust us, right?" it was Hermione. She sat down next to him softly, Ron followed suite, though not so gracefully.

Harry took a deep breath, then at last, he told them of the prophecy and that he either had to kill, or killed.

Hermione and Ron were, as expected, stunned to say the least. "You mean you have to kill Vol-Voldemort, or be killed by him?" Ron was sputtering, "But… You can't… kill… him…?"

Hermione was just sitting staring at him with tears in her eyes. Harry put an arm around her to reassure her, and she just leaned on the shoulder and kept crying. He stroked her hair, while Ron sat, dumbfounded, on his other side.

* * *

A/N: I have such a writer's block! I barely finished this chapter, if you guys hav any ideas they might be used, depending on how many I get. Here's a riddle for ya, "what occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment, and never in a thousand years?" if you're the 1st one to get it right, then u will get an invisible cookie! So, if you guys review and give me ideas, then I will write faster, cuz right now, I hav no clue wut to write next.

so, I hav a poll for u guys, should I leave it as HP/HG, or should it be RW/HG? I hav no idea, so I decided to leave it up to u guys, and im gonna keep writing this after the next book comes out, but it might be a while cuz well, im gonna be reading it, wow this is, like the longest author's note i've had, so im gonna stop now, remember R&R!


	7. Author's note

Author's note:

Hey everyone! It's been a while, like forever, since I updated this story, and I'm not going to finish it I've decided. I got mad at it, and so I stopped cause it wasn't going anywhere. If anyone would like to take it over, then tell me and you can, I really would like to see it finished, I just can't do it. However, I am writing a new story that's lily/James, and it's going good so far, and I have a one-shot that I have to post. Have fun guys! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten.

Sarah


End file.
